the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Urulóki-aiwë Elen (Phoenixstar117)
Phoenixstar117; or Urulóki-aiwë Elen ''(Quenya'' for Fire-bird Star) Biography Phoenix Star was a Gondorian boy, of whom was taken from Gondor in his youth to the Shire; in his parents’ hopes of ensuring his safety from the rising threat of the East. Before he was taken away, he was named Phoenix Star, as in the skies during the time of his birth, a shooting star fell from the heavens. It was thought to have been a falling Phoenix, dying one more time, before it would burst back into life and rise again as a new and mighty bird of fire (a myth that was not told commonly among the villages, but was known unto the father of Phoenix Star). However, he was named Urulóki-aiwë by his foster parents (Hobbits in the shire, and good friends of his parents); which in essence, meant the same thing. For most of his teenage life, he grew up in the beautiful green fields of Hobbiton. He was green eyed, and wore a thick lock of brown hair, which he gave up on trying to tame years before. In his earlier years, he was unusually short for a man of Gondor, but that served him well in fitting in with the Hobbits he lived with. But as he grew, his height soon caught up; and at the age of sixteen, he was a full five feet, and eleven inches. He had learned to farm grapes, and make wine (and various other drinks). He could bake fine bread, and many Hobbit treats. But alongside these traits, he found a liking to the art of the Sword. He trained often with a simple iron short sword that his Hobbit father had purchased for defending his chickens. But eventually, he gained quite the aptitude at its use, but never expected the need to use it. He grew to the age of twenty-two, when he gained news that Osgiliath had been attacked; his parents had failed to flee into the city from their farm before both were struck in their backs by poisoned arrows; both died and their bodies were carried back to the Orc camps… they were never recovered. Immediately, Urulóki made preparations to head east. And after months of a trying journey on foot, through the treacherous southern parts east of the Shire and through Rohan, he finally made it to the White Mountains; which he trailed all the way to the great city of Minas Tirith. Then, after hunting in the woods near about, he was met by a General of Gondor, DizzyMatt. The General made an offer to recruit Urulóki into his army, and in return, some land to stay until he could make his own refuge. Urulóki urgently accepted his offer, and after several days of slaying Orcs and Near-Harad soldiers in his training and proving trials, he became part of the army of Gondor under the command of General DizzyMatt. He then travelled to the city of Osgiliath, seeking entrance not only into the General's army, but to become a true citizen of Gondor. There he met the king (when he was the king), Fireninja8575. The King found him worthy of joining Gondor, and officiated his entrance. Once The Contract was signed, and all honors given; Urulóki was now once again a citizen of Gondor. A few days later, he decided to head out to the Dead Marshes, seeking an adventure. There he discovered an ancient Elvish Sword, which he named Tirgor, the Guardian of Gondor. Not long after the finding of Tirgor, an elf named "Kalec" heard rumor of a Gondorian that had begun rising in renown. He immediately saw it as a chance to gain himself a name among the Mordorians and other foul kingdoms of the East and South. For this was not a goodly elf of the West, but an elf seeking power and wealth. He sent word to Urulóki that he sought to destroy Gondor and its' people (a taunt to drive Urulóki out of Cair Andros). Urulóki saw this as a chance to also prove his worth, especially in the areas of combat. He accepted this as a challenge, and met with Kalec in Lamedon. There a bloody, and long battle broke between the two, until at long last, Kalec was gravely injured and forced to retreat. This is marked as Urulóki's first victory over the evils that plague Middle Earth, and stand testament to his skill as a warrior. This would not be his last battle. About 3 weeks later, he decided that being a mere soldier was not enough for him. In secret, he began construction of a great fortress, that he would later give to the newly elected king, Liodir. After it was finished, and was shown unto the King; he was promised a future position of power within Gondor, as a reward for his dedication to the throne. And about a month later, the King announced the new province system, and made Urulóki Lord of the province known as Mornan (also known as the Blackroot Vale). There he has been tasked with the construction of its' capital, Erech; and of the Paths of the Dead that will run from the source of Morthand, north to Dunharrow in Rohan. And so now, Lord Urulóki plans and prepares for the future of Mornan, and all of Gondor (Update B29 :D ) Much more is to be added to this, for Urulóki-aiwë’s legacy has just begun. Battle of Umbar Long had the lands of Umbar been a confrontational point between the Astrasi Empire, and the Númenórean Empire. But at long last it did reach a pinnacle of contention. And it was made known that Astrasi was to attack the Thain's city, and bring Umbar into its' fold. A vast army of Mordorians, Haradrhim, and other members of Astrasi assembled outside the city. Luckily, an army of Gondorians, Anoriens, and allies, of equal size was able to make it within the gates. At the mark of nightfall, soldiers of the enemy marched upon the city, and were met with volleys of arrows; but were not dismayed and kept pushing toward the walls. The battle raged all night, and Urulóki slayed many of the evil soldiers. But, while trying to slay some orcs that had managed to reach the wall of the southern outer tower, he was struck by an arrow and fell into to the blood stained Earth below. All things became silent, and his vision blurred into nothing. Now, this was not the end of Urulóki-aiwë, for even though he fell from the wall and was pierced by an arrow, his will to survive outdid the hand death that was clawing at his soul. His grave fate on the ground actually served him well, and made the orcs and other foul soldiers upon the ground to take no notice of him. And so he laid unconscious until the break of dawn, where he was awoken by a Gondorian soldier that was scouting the dead. He was brought to the healing house of the city, along with countless others. They had won the night, and had restored their claim of Umbar. But the cost was high, as even the King, Liodir, had been nearly killed that night by the scourge known as Sebrom Sekeren. Whether or not keeping Umbar would be worth the dead, is still unknown. -Any errors reported to me about the account account of the battle are appreciated- Non-RP Biography (Enjoy my mock up story for why my name is Phoenix Star? xD ) Phoenixstar117 joined the server in early May of 2016. He had been playing the mod since beta 12, but had not ever considered joining a server (hatred of lag). But after a year of not playing Minecraft, and running out of things to play on his computer, decided to retry the Lord of the Rings Mod. He found the open world a bit boring without any major structures, and looked for a custom map. However, after several hours of searching, he stumbled upon the Wikia page for the mod, and found the server list. There he noticed, for the first time, that there was an Official server for the mod (not previously known unto him). He decided to join it. Upon entering the server, and Middle Earth, he began his journey east to Gondor. Along the way, he read nearly everything there was about the Gondor faction, and of the server itself (also read much of the mod’s official wikia, as to learn the changes made since the last time he played). When he finally arrived, he found he had a lack of food and needed to get some quickly or else he would starve; so he went hunting in a forest region near Minas Tirith. Meanwhile in the chat, they were discussing joining factions and other related things, and so Phoenixstar117 decided to ask “Is there anyone in Gondor who can recruit new members?” After a long break in the chat, a player named DizzyMatt replied with a subtle yes, and a question of where Phoenixstar117 was (via /tell). After relaying the location, DizzyMatt found himself quite nearby, and quickly came to Phoenixstar117. There he explained that he was a General of Gondor, and offered to recruit him if he would accomplish the +300 reputation requirement. Phoenixstar117 agreed, and was brought to DizzyMatt’s home, Cair Andros. Phoenixstar117 was given a small home, and some instructions on how to get his required reputation. And after about 3 days of killing Orcs, Near-Harad, and completing quests; Phoenixstar117 went well beyond the +300 reputation needed. And on the 13th of May, he was inaugurated as a member of the Cair Andros army. The next day, he met with Fireninja8575 (at this time, he was still king of Gondor; Liodir having won the election only hours earlier). Fireninja8575 officiated his final step into becoming part of Gondor, the signing of the Gondorian contract. Once it was done, Fireninja8575 gave a short tour of Osgiliath and then released Phoenixstar117 to do his own will. Taking this to his full advantage, he proceeded to increase his wealth and renown upon the server. He quickly gained over one thousand reputation with Gondor; and spent many days searching the depths of the Misties for that precious Mewthril. Also Phoenixstar117 has been working more as a builder than a soldier, having constructed a Tavern for Cair Andros, named The King’s Brew. Later, he began work on a secret fortress named Lossë Orofarnë, as a gift to King Liodir (of which the location will remain hidden until the day the king wishes it be released). He has also been named a Lord of Gondor and of the province "Mornan," for his efforts. He has been tasked with building and protecting the province, and its' citizens. And as was said in the RP Bio, he was tasked with building the capital city known as Erech, and the Stone of Erech (a semi-lore build). And also, more importantly (at least to the King), the Paths of the Dead (a big lore build :P). Phoenixstar117 has no intention of leaving the server, nor Gondor. And even when things are at their worst, he plans to be there at the side of General DizzyMatt, and the king of Gondor. Builds: Lord and builder of the King’s secret fortress, I Dîn Othronnim Manager and builder of the Tavern on Cair Andros, The King’s Brew Assistant to the construction of Cair Andros Owner and builder of Phoenix Hole, a Hobbit manor in the northern parts of the Shire Titles: Officer of the Gondorian army of Cair Andros The Lost Star By Sterling Kerman From the lost fields of Osgiliath, To the planes of the Shire Came the flame of the sky. Urulóki-aiwë. At the sacking, and death From the Black Hand of the east. Retribution was sought, A hatred was born. Return to the East, did he travel; To fight for the free. Under the banner of the King, So shall he forever serve. Fun Facts IRL, Phoenixstar117 is a published writer under the name of Sterling Kerman; and is working on an English degree (although his grammar and vocabulary may not reflect it ;-P ). The Minecraft account of Phoenixstar117 was actually given to him as a gift, as the original owner of the account was leaving to country for several years and didn’t think he’d be playing Minecraft during this time. Phoenixstar117 has been Sterling’s ever since. Phoenixstar117 has been playing Minecraft since its last/final Alpha version. Phoenixstar117 owns a Youtube Channel (although it has been quite inactive as of late) called Le’ Minecraft Nerds. Phoenixstar117 has read the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, the Silmarillion, the Book of Lost Tales 1&2 (working on the rest of the series), the Children of Húrin, and'' nearly every piece of background information available on the internet. Phoenixstar117 is a massive Sifi nerd, especially for ''Star Trek (also has a love for Star Gate, Doctor Who,'' and Firefly''). He also loves all forms of Fantasy books, especially Lord of the Rings (duh). Phoenixstar117 has made a promise to defend the homelands of Gondor for as long as he may play upon the server (and to utterly destroy those who would threaten it). He has also sworn his loyalty to General DizzyMatt, of whom he will always follow into battle, and challenge to drinking contests after they have won. He won in a dual with the scourge known as _Kalec_, of whom had been taunting him for such a battle since the day _Kalec_ learned of Phoenixstar117’s involvement in Gondor. Victory, was sweet. meme RIP Phoenixstar117 runs the Unofficial Team Speak Server, a voice chat for players who don't want to use the tedious program known as Skype. You can find details about it here: RIP ☀http://the-official-lotrmod-server-player.wikia.com/wiki/Unofficial_Team_Speak_Server Category:Players